Insatiable
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: By Darren Hayes Post DH no epilogue. Just a sensual and romantic moment for Harry and Hermione based on a wonderful song as this. HHR, M, PLEASE R&R.


_**OK everyone, here is a shot I desperately wanted to make, I love the song and I can listen to it anytime, I was focused on the lyrics and I suddenly realized that this song is simply MADE for the Harmony. When I finished the shot I said "wow i matured as an author" i hope it's not only me lol**_

**_I know you want to see more of my other stories but the last days with the olympics which i watch closely and the war between Georgia and Russia my mind was far away from writting, to both the people from Georgia and Osetia, i can only wish them luck and i hope they can bear up the hard following months, my country has faced death and war multiple times in the past and i know that only the people's stomach can keep the country on its feet. Innocent people shouldn't be the symbols of war, nor its victims. _**

_**Back to the story, it's un-betaed shot but I did my best for the errors, I don't own the wonderful song of Darren Hayes nor the HP universe, if I did we'd have read a very romantic and harmonian series of books and i would be the richiest person alive -sigh-...**_

_**Please read and review (even if it has smut and i don't expect many reviews, I have told you before and i'm repeating: don't be shy, smut is part of everything, it's the reason the fandom is more tasty than cannon ;)) plus the lyrics themselves have more smut that what I wrote :)**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_Insatiable_

_by Darren Hayes _

She was standing close to the window, the moonlight bathing her skin, making her entire body shine. She was waiting for him, as always, to come to her, to make him forget yet another hard day. It was months since they had been sent away from the people they knew as family, just because they had decided to be together. But it wasn't that bad, a few had taken their side, had accepted them as an item, but above all, they had each other and that mattered to them. It was simple realization that brought them together, the feeling of rightness every time they had dared to think of each other together, as a couple, as lovers, as one, the moments they were in other peoples' hugs. The need to burst when they were seeing each other in strangers' hands, the feelings of momentary pleasure when they were picturing each other's faces when they were in those strange hands. The need to scream each other's names when they were making love with those strangers to their hearts.

She heard his footsteps close to her and she closed her eyes as the door of the room opened and closed, in an instant his lips were caressing the back of her ear, making her shiver all over and setting every nerve of her aroused body on fire. She could feel him grin behind her as his hands moved on her body, at first; platonically caressing, she knew those caresses, they would soon become heated, passionate, insatiable, even rough.

_When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves I let it go  
We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you  
_

She would give him control, this time yes, she would, she knew how much he liked it, it made him feel powerful in ways beyond magic and violence, he had enough of both anyway. He would have control in something he knew so very well to do, to love her with his body, to satisfy her and himself with love and passion. With a flick of her wand the lights turned low and she immediately felt his hands pressing her body against his, making her aware of his desire for her. She grinned as she knew so well what to do for him, to give him the chance to release both physical and emotional exhaustion and frustration…

They used to have the lights lowered, it gave them the false sense of security from an imaginary by now threat, it made them think that they couldn't see each other's scars from the war, even if they could feel them under their fingertips, that they couldn't see each other's momentary relief of returning for yet another night and finding each other, the fear of them standing alone against the world made them shiver and crawl.

_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable_

His kisses always dazed her, always made her feel special and wanted. His caresses always made her moan and whimper as she'd do only for him, because of him. She wasn't sure when they made it to their bed, she wasn't sure when she felt him sliding inside her body, she was very aware however of his tender kiss as he kept thrusting inside her body, making her feel white shots of pleasure crushing over her from the point of their joined bodies. She loved his weight above her, crushing her yet making her want to fly, in spite of her fears of the heights.

She loves how his ragged breath blows against her lips and she lets the hot air become her breath. She loves how they lock gazes as their bodies move together as they longed for the entire day, she loves being the only one able to see inside his soul as he does with hers. These are their true selves exposed only in these moments of love and worship, this is what they are, and they allow only each other to reach the truth, the rest of the world will only hurt them, but they would never hurt each other.

The room is echoing with their screams, whimpers, whispers, breaths and moans. The moon is the only witness of their encounter, as always, the sheets good enough for them to rely for comfort apart of each other's feel, their bodies dancing together in a rhythm even the Gods wouldn't be able to stop. And for those moments, there are the only ones in the face of the earth; they're alone, with no troubles in their minds, no aches of pain in their hearts, no fear in their souls…

She feels her body burning, every fibre of her being, every muscle of her body tensing before only her inner walls keep spasming as her orgasm crushed on her with force, before she could recover he releases himself and she feels her body doing the same once again only in the though of his pleasure because of her…

_The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands_

When he's slipping out of her body, he knows she is his, there is none else who could have her, she is his like he is hers. He wasn't her first and she wasn't his but they will be each other's last ones. He loves her, darn, he does, like she does, and only they understand how much, because only the two of them have been through the most banes, never abandoning or letting down each other. He loves her so much it hurts but he welcomes the pain as he knows he shares it with her.

When he watches her body flushed and tired, her face blushed after her double orgasm, when he watches her form moving up and down in the rhythm of her quick breaths and her eyes shining with tears of sensual pleasure, of the aftermath and all the relieving and happy thoughts that accompanying it, he is happy; knowing he has flustered her so much, like she has done with him.

_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable_

They are alone now, but Harry knows, Hermione didn't and won't abandon him for nothing in this world. He made it; he did what everyone wanted him to do but when he did what he wanted everyone, apart of her as she was what he wanted, objected him. He didn't care; he knew people were unfair, he had learnt that from the start of his life. He didn't expect some people to react as they did but he couldn't do something, yes, both he and Hermione hurt some of them but sacrifices were needed for them to be one, sacrifice was something familiar to Harry to do in his life since he was one year old.

But the woman spread before him, with a few of her clothes still clinging on her sweated body is worth all the sacrifices of the world, she is his best friend, the woman he once supposed as a sister has proven herself as the best thing ever happening to him. Hermione isn't only his woman, his lover; the one who would open her legs to him and give him some passionate moments. Hermione is far more than that, she is his friend, the person who would hold him through the nights when the nightmares would return, Hermione is the one he would hug in the same occasion. Hermione is his rock, his logic, the voice of his conscience, the voice he loves to hear, the aromas of vanilla and jasmine he loves to smell, the touch he loves to feel, the hug and the kiss he welcomes the agonizing moments after a nightmare, when the only thing he needs is her feel to make sure that the reason of his fear was just a dream, a trick of his mind.

_  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
_

Harry kisses her tenderly and she answers the kiss with eagerness and love. He lay next to her and she follows close to him, she moves her arm beneath his to hug his back and drapes one of her legs over his waist, she clings on him but Harry knows she needs it and he likes it, he moves one of his arms beneath her head, making a comfortable pillow for her and his other arm moves around her back, keeping her close to him. Each other's sweat starts to dry on their bodies, he still can smell her hair's aromas of flowers along with the aroma of her body after their encounter, she smells his aftershave along with the aroma of both their bodies on him, it's highly erotic but they are already exhausted to exploit it. The sense of lovemaking starts to fade in the room but not between them. The kisses are passionate even if they won't lead any further for tonight, not again anyway.

They won't sleep anytime soon, they'll do what they do every time after their lovemaking, they will linger in each other's arms, they will talk, they will plan, they will hold their hands as they talk and Harry occasionally will kiss her knuckles when she'll blush while confessing something she'd want to do with him, she will caress his cheek and kiss his face while he'll talk about what he'd like to do with her. They love each other, they're not afraid to admit it to each other, they admitted it before everyone and paid the price, maybe more than they should but they don't care, their love is insatiable.

_We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
So much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you_

Trips around the world, their careers, people who accepted their relationship, the ones who rejected it, the possibility of taking it further, thoughts of one or two children that make Harry's heart ache in hope and even more things are what they talk about, what they plan. But they don't take their hopes too high, they know life is unexpected and cruel, they know life is a bitch sometimes, they talk about the past too, they try to heal wounds by repeating to each other that all this is behind them, they know it but sometimes they need only each other to reminded it.

Harry smiles as he watches Hermione lowering her eyes and telling him in her quiet voice about what she'd like her life to be in a decade, his children and himself beside her along with her job in the ministry are her plans, he feels his heart filling with love, with hope, he feels like a better man when he's with her. She accepts him, he accepts her. He tells her jokingly that their children but not necessarily her are in his plans and she is pinching his back and bites on his neck's skin, as hard as she needs to leave a mark that proudly will be displayed by him the next morning in the ministry, she's making him yelp, laugh and kiss her passionately as she caresses the place she pinched him on his back, making sure she didn't bruise him.

_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable_

The moonlight has faded by now and the summer sky starts to take the dawn's colors, signaling the start of the day. They don't care they'll be sleepy at work; they wouldn't have it in any other way. They have a couple of hours to sleep but they're still not willing to let Orpheus take them to the dreamland, they don't need dreams when they have their plans and each other. Their skins are sticky from the dried sweat but their lips are sweet, their touches are feather caresses and their kisses are nectar both needing to savor.

They are the God and the Goddess in their own tiny world, and even if the Gods envy and punish the humans who dare to equalize themselves with them, Harry and Hermione don't care, they traveled in time, they faced death and won, their insatiable love always made it.

'I love you so much,' Hermione whispers after another kiss has ended.

'I love you even more,' Harry replies in the same tone and hugs her even closer to him, if this is humanly possible.

_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable_

__

**A/N: Orpherus (Orpheas) was the God of the night and sleep in ancient Greece and I wanted to add him in the shot lol**

**The "strangers to their hearts" were Ron and Gin of course.**

**Sooo? what you think guys? please tell me your opinion, i'm really proud of the shot and I really enjoyed making it**

**Feedback is love so REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW**

**Christina**


End file.
